


Karaokê no Carro

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [34]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Interview, pelo olhar de Chrissie, the late show with James Corden, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Os ilustres convidados da noite no Programa James Corden são os integrantes de uma banda chamada Queen. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 1





	Karaokê no Carro

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

James Corden no carro estacionado, falando ao celular.

-Alô? Oi, que bom falar com você, mesmo! Sério? Eu achei que Roger ia te dar uma carona, ah ele tem um encontro com o carro, tudo bem isso é estranho, não, querido, só me espere, logo chego aí, tchau, até logo!

(Começa a dirigir)

-Eu só espero que o Roger não esqueça do nosso compromisso.

(Para o carro)

-Oi, vem entra, pode entrar, fique à vontade.

(Freddie abre a porta do carro e entra, a plateia aplaude e grita)

-Oi, James, como vai, querido? - cumprimenta Freddie.

-Estou bem, Freddie, estou bem, estou muito ansioso pro nosso passeio, espero que os meninos não se atrasem - responde James.

-Geralmente sou eu que me atraso, mas o Roger também pode se atrasar - acrescenta Freddie -Qualquer coisa levamos só o Brian e o Deaky, mas aí seria um passeio mais chato, sabe, eles são os certinhos.

-Sim, sim, mas cada um é de um jeito, bom Freddie, se importa se eu ligar o rádio? - pergunta James.

-Não, claro que não - diz Freddie descontraído.

(A introdução de piano de Bohemian Rhapsody começa a tocar, Freddie sorri)

-Ah essa é boa - ele diz.

-Excelente! Uma das maiores canções de rock n roll de todos os tempos e é sua obra prima, não? - questiona James;

-Sim, a maior parte dela é minha, mas não seria tudo o que é se os meninos não fizessem a parte deles e claro, aceitassem as minhas ideias, que eles acharam malucas no começo, mas depois viram que tudo fazia algum sentido - Freddie conta.

-Sim, isso é realmente bom, e falando nos meninos... - sugere James.

(James para o carro, Brian, John e Roger sentam no banco de trás)

-Oi, James! - diz Brian.

-Olá, James - diz John.

-O grande James Corden! - diz Roger - como vai cara?

-Eu vou bem, muito bem, eu e Freddie (Freddie acena para os amigos) estávamos agora mesmo falando de Bohemian Rhapsody, da colaboração entre vocês, para compôr, e eu estava imaginando, quais são as histórias que vocês mais se lembram dessa época, porque todo o álbum é simplesmente uma das melhores coisas do mundo - diz James.

-Ah sim, bondade sua James - Brian toma a iniciativa de falar - é, foi uma época divertida pra nós e criativa.

-E um tanto ruim - Roger acrescenta - a gente ficou um mês e meio, quase dois meses em Wales, numa fazenda, cercados de vacas e galinhas...

-E por que isso é ruim? - John pergunta, um tanto divertido.

-Ora, era o fim do mundo, e a gente tava longe da família, suportando um ao outro - Roger rebate.

-Mas a gente também tava ali pra trabalhar, levamos o trabalho bem a sério - Brian tenta remediar.

-Na maior parte do tempo - John acrescenta, rindo baixinho.

-Sim, vocês se divertem muito um com o outro, mas claro sempre levando o trabalho a sério - James volta a falar - e algo que sempre me remete a diversão é outro dos grandes sucessos de vocês.

(Ele troca a música no rádio, "Don't Stop Me Now" começa a tocar)

-Ah eu amo essa! - Freddie comemora, animado.

-Eu gosto do solo - Brian diz meio tímido.

-Claro né? Seu metido! - Roger o repreende.

-Sinto que o Brian não gosta muito dessa música - James aponta.

-Não, não é que eu não goste - Brian tenta se justificar - tem alguns elementos que eu não gosto.

-Não liga pra ele, James, ele é um chato e estraga prazer! - Freddie reclama.

-O que lembram da época em que lançaram essa música? Porque pra mim, como fã, foi uma época de transição pro Queen, na década de 70 vocês tinham aquele rock progressivo, tradicional, pra vocês, com esses temas épicos de fantasia, pra depois coisas mais dançantes, como... - James fala.

(ele muda a frequência do rádio para "Another One Bites the Dust")

-Ah sim, um dos clássicos! - Freddie diz - a ideia partiu de mim e do Deaky, Brian e Roger não gostaram muito no começo, e nem no final, mas nós fizemos mesmo assim.

-É, eu sempre gostei de disco, fora rock e quis experimentar coisas novas, a gente sempre foi de fazer isso e, apesar da opinião pública, eu acho que fizemos um bom trabalho - John conta, sem ressentimentos.

-Tem um outro clássico de vocês dessa época, e é uma canção que popularizou muito, e que todos conhecem, embora ela seja injustamente confundida com outra - James fala outra vez.

(O rádio toca "Under Pressure")

-Ah.... (Diz a banda quase em uníssono)

-Under Pressure, veio do acaso, encontramos David em Montreal e começamos a tocar, cantar juntos e ela surgiu - Brian explica.

-É uma das minhas favoritas de vocês, sério, e outra que eu amo demais, também outro clássico - James diz.

-Acho que todas que tocou agora são clássicos - Roger diz rindo.

-Sim, porque é verdade, sim, Roger, é sim - James ri também - tenho certeza que embalou o romance de muitos casais no passado e agora...

(Love of my life começa a tocar)

-Linda, muito linda... - John murmura.

-O público sempre reage positivamente a essa canção, acho que todo mundo se identifica, todo mundo já sofreu por amor, então acho que é isso que conecta as pessoas - Freddie dá sua própria explicação.

-Falando em amor e pessoas especiais, coisas especiais no geral, eu quero levar vocês para um lugar especial agora, vamos lá? - James sugere.

-Claro, você é o chefe aqui, então conduza o caminho - Freddie responde a ele bem humorado.

Um tempo depois, Queen e James Corden estão dentro do campus de Imperial College.

-Você nos enganou, James, esse lugar aqui só é especial pro Brian - Roger diz em um tom brincalhão de irritação.

-Ah Roger, esqueceu que nós quatro tocamos aqui? - John defende o guitarrista - divulgamos nosso primeiro álbum aqui?

-Exatamente, eu sei disso tudo e é por isso que estamos aqui - James retoma - foi no auditório que se apresentaram, não foi?

-Isso mesmo, e se não se importa eu me lembro bem do caminho - Brian brinca.

Depois eles entram no auditório e o guitarrista se surpreende ao encontrar alguém que não esperavam ali.

-Oi, gente! - diz Chrissie May num tom alegre se aproximando deles.

-Ei, você não me contou nada sobre isso - Brian cobra da esposa, mas não está bravo.

-Foi uma surpresa - ela responde.

-E aqui está pra quem não conhece, uma parte integrante do Queen, muito importante pra fazer todas as engrenagens funcionarem, a sra. May, esposa do nosso guitarrista, Brian! - James a apresenta e os integrantes da banda acabam a aplaudindo, o que a faz esconder o rosto no peito do marido.

-Ok, obrigada, obrigada James, sério, só estou tentando fazer o meu melhor aqui, cuidando desses quatro porque eu amo muito eles - Chrissie responde.

-Aliás, a gente tava falando o quanto esse auditório é importante pro Queen, mas não só pra eles, pra você também, certo? - James espera confirmação - porque tem uma história, e às vezes eu fico na dúvida...

-Ah é verdade sim - Chrissie assente categoricamente - muita gente duvida disso, do pedido de casamento do Brian pra mim ter acontecido aqui, mas é verdade, inclusive os meninos sugeriram o Bri fazer isso, e ele acabou concordando.

-É, no começo, eu achei exagerado demais, sempre achei que a Chrissie pudesse ficar envergonhada porque ela sempre foi muito tímida, mas o argumento dos meninos foi de que ela merecia um pedido à altura dela e foi assim que eu concordei - Brian conta.

-E foi um susto, mas mesmo assim, você disse sim - James diz a Chrissie.

-É, me assustei bastante, mas eu falei sim, e tem sido uma baita jornada dali pra frente - Chrissie completa

-Você sempre acompanhou o Queen e se tornou assistente do Brian em 1976 e é até hoje - James declara.

-Sim para tudo isso - Chrissie concorda.

-E Brian fez uma música pra você, segundo ele mesmo, que eu amo que é, será que consegue adivinhar, Chrissie? - James a instiga.

-Hum... "Stars Tonight"? - ela hesita.

-Isso aí, eu amo essa música, e pessoal, se não for pedir demais, poderiam tocar pra gente? - James pede.

Um pouco depois, a banda está a postos, tocando "Stars Tonight", apenas com Chrissie e James como plateia.

Do lado de fora, o assistente de produção do programa organiza estudantes para entrarem no auditório. Eles ficam surpresos ao ver que o Queen está tocando, quando a banda termina sua apresentação, James sobe ao palco rapidamente, pegando o pedestal de Brian emprestado.

-Oi, gente, oi pessoal! Caros estudantes de Imperial College! Como estão? Eu espero que bem! Bom, eu trouxe uns amigos pra animar a tarde de vocês, espero que gostem! - James diz animado.

-E aí, pessoal, como estão? Boa tarde e aproveitem - Freddie diz, o que provoca aplausos assobios e mais vivas da plateia.

Logo eles começam a cantar "We Will Rock You", a câmera ocasionalmente mostra Chrissie e os estudantes acompanhando animadamente, passam para " Radio Gaga", "Under Pressure", "'39", " Play the Game" e por fim " We Are The Champions".

-Obrigado Imperial College e obrigado Queen! - diz James Corden encerrando o quadro.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma história que tentei fazer algo diferente, e espero que tenham gostado, porque vai vir mais histórias como essa. Eu me inspirei no quadro do James Corden que ele dá uma carona para os artistas enquanto entrevista e falam da sua carreira e das suas músicas, e vendo o programa com Paul McCartney, tive a ideia para essa historia. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


End file.
